Maintain a reagent repository, distribute reagents, invoice shipments made to qualified investigators, and maintain an accurate, current inventory list of these reagents for the NIAID. Biotech will also receive and inventory incoming shipments of reagents. These reagents will be placed in storage at the appropriate temperatures. In addition, Biotech will furnish monthly reports of all materials distributed and received. Biotech will make approximately four hundred shipments of materials requiring refrigeration or freezing, and approximately seven hundred dry non-perishable shipmentsper year.